


Crush

by HypotheticalWoman



Series: Centre of Gravity [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Polyamory, Polydins, Praise Kink, Sex Robots, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Watermelons, colour coding, food goo, lance is a good boy, literally a mess, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypotheticalWoman/pseuds/HypotheticalWoman
Summary: Hunk never thought he'd get to see Lance break a watermelon between his thighs - after all, where are they going to get one out here? But then Pidge suggests they synthesise one, and asks if she can come watch, and everything gets pretty messy from there.Messy - but not *bad*.





	1. Chapter 1

'You know what, when you took this cast of my dick I really didn't think it'd get used more than once.' Hunk contemplated the silicone mould of his own penis, yellow to match his lion and with a blue thread of colour to indicate something only Pidge knew, and slotted it neatly into place on the end of the thrust arm, where the fitting would allow it to push, rotate and vibrate at any speed or strength Lance chose.

  
Pidge snorted. 'Hunk, there's four of these per bot. Six if you count the spares.'

  
' _Seriously_?' yelped Hunk. 'How many is that now? Just this one, yours and Allura's, right?'

  
'Yeah, but I don't see what the problem is - you _have_ slept with Allura, right? I was _there_ for one of those times.'

  
'Well, _yeah_ , but...' Hunk sighed and busied himself with tightening the screws on one of the joints. 'Just _mine_?'

  
'And Keith's, although it took a hell of a lot of persuading to get him to let me use it on this. And I think Matt took one so Shiro could have one of his, although I'd... really rather not think about that. Look, I'm sorry, I assumed you'd be okay with it. If you're not I'll take them off and just use Keith's but I don't think Lance'd like it so much.' Pidge sat back on her heels, took off her glasses and stared at him.

  
Hunk just looked at the screwdriver in his hand and mumbled, 'It's not like I _mind_... I'm just surprised, OK?' Then he reached out and tapped the entrance of the silicone-lined tube, already mounted in the body of the beast. 'So is this you?'

  
'Chyeah, that's me. Even _I_ am not gonna ask Allura if she can please make like a human and form a cunt so I can take a cast of it for sex bot purposes.'

  
Hunk smirked, reached over the machine and gave Pidge a slow, lingering kiss. 'The things we do for science.'

  
'I know, right,' murmured Pidge.

  
Hunk chuckled and went back to work. 'So does the blue mean it's specifically for Lance's bot?'

  
'Well spotted, and a good hypothesis, Holmes - actually wrong, though,' replied Pidge, picking up another dildo and turning it up so Hunk could see the letters 'L MCLAIN' stamped neatly into the base beside the mount. ' _That_ is how we know who it belongs to. There's a lot of other data in the shaft itself, but the colour helps me tell at a glance what batch it was - and therefore what version of the mould, what substance, and when. I like to keep track of these things, you know? So I can keep making them better.'

  
'Oh.' Hunk frowned at it for a second. 'So - hypothetically speaking - if you ever get a cast of _Lance's_ dick, and presumably you're gonna colour it blue, how're you gonna deal with that?'

  
'Well, the next batch due is getting red swirl,' replied Pidge, shrugging and locking the dildo in place. 'But _Keith's_ would be the problem one in this case, so it'd have black instead. I... don't particularly feel a need to get a Shiro cast. Specially not now Matt's all over him like a rash. But really if that ever changed I can always source more dyes now the coalition is expanded so far.'

  
They worked together in silence for a little while, then Pidge noticed that Hunk was frowning at one of the ex-Gladiator's four legs, and said, 'Hey, Hunk, what's on your mind?'

  
'Uh? Oh... watermelons.'

  
' _Watermelons_?'

  
'Yeah. Like... OK, hear me out, this is gonna be gross.'

  
'Hunk, you're helping me build a sexbot, I have taken a cast of your dick, I can handle gross. Shoot.'

  
Hunk took a deep breath. 'I really like Lance's legs. They're really strong, I'm just... regretting that I never got to see him crush a watermelon between his thighs before we left Earth. And now if we ever see a melon again I am _not_ wasting it like that.'

  
Pidge burst out laughing, and then the familiar, I'm-an-evil-genius grin that Hunk had grown to both know and fear spread across her face. 'Oh, quiznak, Hunk, is _that_ all? We can _build_ a watermelon.'

  
'What.' Hunk gaped at her. 'No we can't, we don't have the bioengineering here, and anyway-'

  
Pidge flapped a hand at him and went back to fiddling with circuitry. 'About the same tensile strength, anyway, and the same size and shape. What the shell's made of doesn't matter, we can fill it with something edible like food goo or anything else soft and squishy that tastes good. It's not actually going to _be_ a watermelon, it's just gonna be a thing Lance crushes between his thighs and makes a mess of himself so you can lick him clean while I watch.'

There was a stunned silence and after a few seconds, Pidge looked up. 'That's OK, right? That I can watch? Because it'd be totally hot.'

  
'Pidge, you're a genius. And yeah you can totally come.'

  
'I know, and I intend to.' But then Pidge's smirk tightened into a frown and she sat back on her heels, chewing thoughtfully on her thumbnail. 'Hang on, it can't be food goo. He'd get some kind of infection, it's got too many sugars and carbohydrates in it.'

  
Now it was Hunk's turn to shrug and smile like the problem was solved a million years ago. 'Well, now's our chance to cook up something else. Doesn't have to taste special, I can work on that later. It just needs to be hygenic, safe to eat-'

  
'And slippery.'

  
'Ooh, good call.'

  
'Go Team Punk!' Pidge held up her hand to receive her high-five, then picked up her screwdriver again. 'Damn, Hunk, you're my favourite research partner, but don't ever tell Matt I said that.'

  
'Awww. I love you too.'

  
****

  
'Right. Before you get your Fuckbot Mark 5.01 or Marcie or whatever you intend to call it, there's one thing we want you to do for us.'

  
Lance stared at the thing in Pidge's hands. It was large, round and greenish-brown, with a soft shine to the surface, and it didn't have any breaks or bumps in the skin at all. 'What,' he said, 'is that. Is it a basketball?' There was a note of hope in his voice, but no actual indication that he thought it would be answered.

  
'Nope,' said Pidge, with her I'm-Brilliant grin. 'Tell him, Hunk.'

  
'Uh.' Hunk looked down, beetroot red to the roots of his hair, twiddling his thumbs.

  
'Oh, c'mon, Hunk, you cannot _possibly_ be embarrassed by this _now_ ,' said Pidge. She tucked the round thing under her arm and went to him, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. 'Are you up for this? I mean, I thought this was for _you_...'

  
'No, no, I am!' said Hunk. 'It's just... a lot to process.' He smiled sheepishly.

  
'It's a sex toy, isn't it,' said Lance flatly. 'What does it do?'

  
'It's... not a sex toy,' replied Hunk, still not quite able to look him in the eye. 'It's a watermelon. Well, nearly.'

  
'A watermel- oh. _OH_.' Lance stared at it, one hand curled over his mouth, then looked back at Hunk. 'Well, damn. Where'd you get it?'

  
'Built it,' said Pidge. 'We had to make several prototypes - some of them were too hard or had noticeable weak points or shattered into dangerous shards when put under pressure, this one is an artificial bioresin bubble formed around a sphere of food goo in a bubble chamber so that it has no sharp edges from a mould and no weak points - I had to sample plant resins from several planets before I found one with exactly the right elasticity and tensile strength - also allowing for the fact that a few of them turned out to be toxic to humans but this one is completely hypoallergenic so you have absolutely nothing to worry about, but if you want to do this again I can totally make more now we have the biosignature and-'

  
'Pidge - _Pidge_!'

  
Pidge stopped suddenly. Lance was looking at her with the familiar lost expression that he usually wore when she talked at length about her work. '...It's a fake watermelon full of food goo for me to crush for Hunk?'

  
Pidge sighed like a tree in a gale, but nodded. 'If you want to put it simply, yeah. And then he can lick you clean. While I watch, if that's OK.'

  
Lance could hardly have looked more amazed had Pidge suddenly started sprouting watercress instead of hair like a Chia Pet. 'What happened to you not being interested in me?'

  
'I'm interested in watching Hunk have a ton of fun licking food goo off your dick. I'm also kind of interested in seeing why he's so into your legs. We could take it on a case-by-case basis to start with, see how it goes?'

  
Lance blinked at her, then he turned to Hunk. 'This is a whole lot of silence for something that concerns you so much, Hunky Chunk. You gonna say anything?'

  
Hunk smiled and shrugged. 'Either way I get my prize. It's up to you.'

  
'Oh.' Lance grinned at Pidge. 'Well then, pretty lady, let's d-'

  
Pidge poked him in the chest. 'First rule. Don't _ever_ call me pretty lady or anything to do with birds, except "Pidge", ever again.'

  
'Oh.' Lance deflated a bit, but Pidge smiled and handed him the melon, rising on her tiptoes to drop a quick kiss on his lips.

  
'Get your clothes off, Hunk says you've got a six-pack.'

  
Lance grumbled a little as he tried to strip and hold the melon at the same time, then Hunk took it from him and kissed him deeply. 'Hey. Lance. Don't make that face. We're happy to see you. I thought I'd never get a chance to do this ever again.'

  
Lance gave him a small lopsided grin. 'Yeah, well, I'm happy about that, I just don't wanna be ordered around by the Robomadam here.'

  
' _What_ did you call me?' said Pidge, pulling her shirt over her head.

  
'You heard- woah.'

  
Pidge gave him a flat look, hands on her hips. 'Lance, you've seen my boobs before.'

  
'Well, yeah, but last time you were dying and your chest was covered in electrode thingies, that's not a real good look. Can I touch?' He looked her up and down hungrily, as if she was the only human woman he'd ever have an opportunity to touch - in fact, unless he left the team or they all went back to Earth, that might in fact be the case.

  
Pidge considered, and smiled magnanimously. 'Yeah, OK. Don't forget you've got an agenda here.'

  
'Yeah - ooh, and _you_ have a six-pack, too! Damn, Keith's gotta be so mad about that.' Lance stepped over to Pidge and stroked his palms over her breasts - they'd never got very big, to her extreme relief, and she didn't even wear a bra. Now, they certainly didn't fill Lance's long, narrow hands as he skated his fingers down over her nipples and down her sides, wrapping his hands around her hips. Her 'six-pack' was a bit of an exaggeration - she had a hard, flat stomach honed from three years of training and fighting and it was just possible to see the ridges of the muscle in it as Lance dashed his thumbs over them.

  
She looked up at him, looking a little awkward, and the smirk on her face was a little limp. 'Having fun? It's not like I'm _that_ great.'

  
'You're _amazing_ ,' said Lance, then before she could stop him, he kissed her, squeezed her boobs and went over to collect the melon. 'Awright. Let's do this.'

  
'Hoo... Don't mind me, I'll just be doing my thing,' said Pidge, kicking off her shorts and casually lubing up a big yellow dildo.

  
Hunk stared at her in dismay, halfway through taking off his pants. 'How many of those do you even _have_?'

  
'As many as I need,' she replied calmly. 'You said you didn't mind.'

  
'I don't, but...'

  
'Great. So come here and help me while we watch the show.'

  
'Is that... _Hunk_?' said Lance, staring at the thing in Pidge's hand as Hunk settled himself behind her.

  
'Yeah,' said Pidge, sitting back against Hunk's chest. 'Your bot has two of these and two of Keith - and one of each spare - and three of me because it was the only option and I had the cast anyway.'

  
For a moment, Lance's gaze went a little distant, and the little gasping grunt as Hunk kissed Pidge's neck and started lightly rubbing her clit really didn't help. Then he remembered he had a job to do and he wasn't going to get Hunk's mouth on him until he did it, so he wedged the melon between his thighs and squeezed as hard as he could.

  
It didn't give. 'Pidge, I think giving this thing no weak points was a mistake,' he said.

  
'Can't you do it?' said Pidge, slightly breathlessly, from where she was rutting back up against Hunk.

  
Lance glared at her, daring her to suggest that he couldn't do anything ever again. 'Hey. I've done coconuts and I'm fitter than I ever was, so I can pop this overgrown basketball like a balloon, it just might take a lil' bit of effort, so just watch.'

  
'Great.'

  
Lance turned so he could see Pidge and Hunk properly, how they were moving against one another, Hunk's lips on Pidge's neck and his hand between her legs as she reached behind herself to touch him. It was a sight Lance could watch all day, but if he didn't hurry they were going to finish without him, so he adjusted the position of the melon slightly, and tried again. The melon was stubborn like its creator, and didn't break. He clenched his teeth and gasped with the effort, pushing all his strength into his thighs. After a moment he had to close his eyes from the strain, and heard someone make a noise like distant whalesong - it took him a second to realise that it was him.

  
Pidge snorted in annoyance, but her voice when she spoke was a little high and breathless. 'Well, _that_ sucks. Hey, Hunk, we want him really joining in here? Do you wanna tell him what he looks like right now?'

  
'Piiiidge.' Hunk's voice was a wet groan, Pidge must really have got him going. 'You just love torturing me.'

  
'I am a sadist it is me. Besides, you're the one who's in love with his body. C'mon, tell him why. Lance, don't you dare stop, you look _incredible_ \- and oh, god, Hunk, you keep doing that.'

  
Lance opened his eyes a crack, saw Hunk looming over Pidge so that she looked like an oracle in a cave, his hand between her legs and his fingers slick and wet. She was rocking up against him, gasping, but both of them were watching Lance hungrily, and Hunk was panting softly. Lance pushed himself up on his elbows, took a deep breath and brought his thighs together like a vice, groaning and gasping as effort began to feel like drowning.

  
'Oh, quiznak, Lance, I can _see_ how strong you are,' moaned Hunk. 'I can see every muscle in your hips and your thighs and your ass. Fuck, and you're so hard. I can't wait to lick the goo off that dick and feel your legs round my neck again. Oh, damn, Pidge, not so fast, we're gonna leave him behind... And I think you might be right about that thing being stronger than Earth melons but I can see you're getting there, I can see it bulging a bit.'

  
Great, he was getting somewhere - he could ignore the pain in his back and ass and thighs, he could do this, it was worth it. Also, Lance could hear slick sounds on the edge of his hearing and Pidge making little high whimpering noises not so on the edge of sound, and he _had_ to get in on that. He made the effort of his life, he didn't think he'd ever tried so hard to channel so much strength into his legs before, but he made one superhuman squeeze, and heard a loud cracking _SQUELCH_ that seemed to echo right through the universe, suddenly his entire pelvis was covered in cool wetness and chunks of shell.

  
Lance fell back, panting, heart hammering in his ears, and raised a finger to the ceiling. ' _Slightly_ thinner shell would be good for next time? Wonderful.' Distantly, he realised he'd been clenching his teeth so hard they ached.

  
'You did great,' said Pidge, suddenly appearing in a cloud of very... _female_ smell beside his head. 'Now you get to enjoy the next bit.'

  
'Fuck, Pidge,' moaned Lance. 'You sure you don't wanna sit on my face while that happens?'

  
'Mmmyeah. Real sure,' said Pidge, but then she took pity on him, slid a couple of fingers inside herself and held them out to him. 'Open up.'

  
He sucked her fingers till long after they were clean, kissing her fingertips and looking at her as if she was god when he was done, and Pidge grinned at him. 'I could get used to that look.' Then she took the big yellow dildo and, watching Lance watching her, sank down on it as far as she could safely go, her face a picture of bliss. When she was settled with the thing inside her, she wriggled round behind Lance's head and carded her fingers through his hair a couple of times. 'OK, now I'm going to sit here where Hunk can see us both while he does his thing. You like that idea?'

  
'Oh fuck yeah.'

  
'Hunk?'

  
Hunk, who was already kneeling between Lance's knees, watching his partners banter and picking bits of shell out of the food goo, just grinned. 'Oh, you know I love that idea.'

  
Without waiting for a go-ahead, he raised Lance's left leg and started to lick it clean with the same care and attention that he offered to everything else he did. Lance whined, and behind him he felt Pidge move against the dildo.

  
'Pidge?'

  
'Yeah?'

  
Lance didn't say anything else to her, he just raised a desperate hand, like a drowning man - she grabbed it immediately. To his surprise, she didn't just hang on, she started licking and sucking his fingers - when he looked up he realised his hands were covered in food goo, in fact he even had it in his _hair_ , and it felt a little gross, but not enough that it mattered. In between Pidge's mouth on his palm and Hunk's on his thigh, it almost felt like suddenly he was delicious. Suddenly Hunk bit him, hard, and he yelped.

  
Hunk looked up in sudden concern. 'Problem?'

  
'No! No, just... unexpected.'

  
'Do it again,' said Pidge.

  
'Who put you in charge?' said Lance, still breathless from the effort it had taken to crack the melon.

  
'You did, when you asked me to build you a fuckbot,' replied Pidge, sucking Lance's long middle finger into her mouth and pulling off again with a wet pop. 'Besides, don't I have fantastic ideas?'

  
'Oh, fuck, yes. The best ideas.'

  
'Seriously though, Pidge,' said Hunk, broad hands spreading Lance's legs wider. 'I wanna hear _him_ ask for what he wants. Hey, Lance - is it OK if I bite you again?'

  
Lance nodded fervently. ' _Please_ bite me. Mark me up, make it look like I went eight rounds with the Hunktopus, _OH_ , yeah, like that!' He rocked up towards Hunk and flung his free arm up and around Pidge's waist as Hunk sucked hard on the new bite, just on the inside curve of his hip.

  
'Sweet mother of fuck,' breathed Pidge, bouncing hard back onto her toy. 'Hnn... Hey Lance... tell us what you want. I like how this is going.'

  
'I wanna... I wanna... mmh, _mmh_ , yesss, more of that, Hunk, I love your mouth... It's OK, Pidge, I know you're not gonna let me fuck you, but I'm good, I'm fine like thi-hi-hi _ssss_...' Lance practically whimpered the tail-end of his sentence as Hunk reached the top of his thigh and started licking the food goo off his balls. 'Hunk, _please_ , I can't bear it, I'm gonna come any second...'

  
Hunk promptly draped both Lance's legs over his shoulders, grabbed his thighs tight to hold Lance in place and focussed on licking his dick clean - long, slow strokes from root to head, sucking the goo from the tip and kissing up and down the shaft. Lance crossed his legs behind Hunk's head, mindless of the mess he was getting in the thick, dark curls, and practically sobbed Hunk's name.

  
He didn't last long - certainly not long enough for Hunk to suck him down - before the wave lifted him up and overtook him and he was aware only of the feeling, the loud whirlpool chaos of his orgasm overwhelming everything... and then gradually abating, washing him up on Hunk's peaceful shore.

  
He opened his eyes. He could hear heavy breathing, and whimpering, and someone whispering his name - right in front of him was Hunk, and Hunk was a beautiful mess, with sticky white come all over his face that he was making no effort to wipe off, and that dormant-volcano look in his eyes that Lance had only recently come to recognise. And he was whispering, 'Oh, Lance. Oh, _Lance_...' again and again as if Lance was...

  
_Precious_.

  
Lance looked up to see if Pidge minded. But Pidge was grinning, flushed red and gasping, whining and moving against her toy as if she couldn't _quite_ make it work, and she locked eyes with Lance and said, 'You did... you did great. Now go kiss him, put the cherry on top.'

  
Lance wasn't about to disobey that command. He disentangled his legs from around Hunk's neck - Hunk whined softly, and the sound gave Lance chills - and he crawled forward until his knees were touching Hunk's. 'Hey, Hunky Chunk, that was _amazing_.'

  
Hunk grinned broadly. 'I do my best.'

  
'Also I didn't think you'd be into the bukkake thing but hey, the more you know-'

  
Hunk shut him up by catching his face in both hands and kissing him. Lance just went with it, losing himself in the kiss, and the embrace - then remembering what he actually came over here to do, reaching down between them and taking Hunk in hand.

  
Hunk moaned like the start of an avalanche and at the edge of his hearing he heard Pidge say, 'Good boy,' but he wasn't listening to her, he was concentrating on Hunk and the engorged mass in his hand - he was pretty sure the only reason he get his hand all the way around was that he had freaky long fingers. He made a couple of strokes then decided to try licking some of the mess off Hunk's face - what harm could it do?

  
In actual fact it made Hunk laugh. 'Lance - look, buddy, I appreciate what you're trying to do and I get the line of thought but licking my eyebrow just isn't sexy, OK?'

  
'Right. Stick to kissing. Got it.'

  
'Absolutely stick to kissing.' Hunk suited actions to words and Lance had his mouth occupied while he kept his hand moving - except soon Hunk was gasping and moaning into his mouth and then he came, spilling over Lance's hand, and sagging blissfully against his shoulder.  
Lance looked up. 'You OK over there, Pidge?'

  
'Oh, yes,' said Pidge. 'Never been better, you boys don't worry about me. You got another round in you tonight?'

  
'Well, yeah, I'm pretty sure, but-'

  
Hunk looked up through heavy, dark lashes. 'Wanna take a break.'

  
Lance's pride didn't want to take a break, but his head was also spinning and he needed a chance to recover, so he raised a hand and said, 'Five seconds. I gotta breathe.'

  
Pidge crawled over and leaned on Hunk's other shoulder - he immediately put an arm around her - and gave Lance the kind of look she normally reserved for particularly well-calibrated circuitry. All of them were very flushed, breaths coming fast and uneven. 'Well done,' she said with an odd quirk of a smile, combing her fingers through Lance's hair in a peculiarly tender gesture - and then immediately bursting out laughing at the expression on his face. 'You OK, Lance? You look like a tree fell on you.'

  
'Question?'

  
Pidge rolled her eyes. 'Go on.'

  
'I thought you didn't think I was hot. Like, yeah, we're all here nekkid and covered in food goo but I was pretty sure that's cause _Hunk_ likes my legs and you want to do something nice for Hunk.'

  
'Oh, Lance,' said Hunk sadly.

  
Pidge reached behind her and pulled out the yellow dildo, now dripping wet, with a soft sigh and a long _schlick_ sound that sent a long shiver through both mens' bodies. 'Quit acting like it's personal,' she said, a pained expression on her face. 'I'm just _picky_ , OK? I don't fuck _anyone_ unless Hunk is there. So I have a proposition for you. Either Hunk can fuck you into me or you can go on talking like you think you're secretly stupid and ugly and useless and I kick you out and me and Hunk keep on living it up in here on our own, because I have had _enough_ of that nonsense from you.'

  
There was a long, textured silence. 'But I thought-'

  
'I'm allowed to change my mind. And Hunk is indeed here, I'm not breaking any of my own rules, am I?'

  
'But don't you-'

  
'Ah?' Pidge raised a cautioning finger.

  
'But-'

  
'Buh?'

  
Lance raised his hands. 'OK, that is another bomb-ass idea from Pidge, and we should totally do this thing because unless I miss my guess Pidge hasn't come yet.'

  
'I've come three times so far,' said Pidge. 'You just haven't been watching.'

  
' _Women_! OK fine, but can we get a shower before round two? Because the food goo was fine at first before but actually now it's starting to feel a little bit gross. Also I still need a little bit of time.'

  
'Great idea,' said Hunk. 'Wow, look at this, I have your jizz in my _hair_.'

  
'Yeah,' said Pidge. 'Hunk can go first. Then you, cause you're definitely the filthiest here.' She stood up and tossed the dildo into the scrubber. 'I'll see what I can do about the floor.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Of course Pidge colour codes her sex toys, because what are we, animals? Matt does too but he uses a different system from Pidge, with different meanings, and the only thing Pidge wants to know about it is that none of his match any of hers, so he's banned from using the same shades of red, blue, green and yellow as her. His are all black, deep purple and silver anyway so it isn't really relevant.
> 
> Incidentally, the two times Hunk slept with Allura - the first time was out of curiosity on Allura's part and the second time was sex pollen. Which is why Pidge was there too. There may or may not be a fic about that depending on how brave I get.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Pidge to clean up the mess of bodily fluids and food goo - despite what Coran was always saying about manual labour being good for the soul, sometimes you just needed a room to be clean _immediately_ , so she and Hunk had put together a drone that could hover around the room and evaporate any unwanted substances in seconds. Lance stepped out of the shower and Pidge slid past him, so he got to watch the drone follow her in, cleaning up the green footprints as it went.

  
A minute later from inside the bathroom, he heard the drone beep, and Pidge say, 'Thankyou, Jeeves.'

  
'Huh. I guess I should have seen _that_ name coming,' said Lance, sitting down on the bed beside Hunk. It was a big bed, twice the size of the ones in the regular bunks and not built into an alcove in the wall - not that any of the paladins still _used_ the regular bunks, but given the messy nature of this evening's activity Pidge and Hunk had decided to take over one of the old guest rooms.

  
In the short slice of privacy, Lance grinned hopefully up at Hunk and said, 'So... did you like the show?'

  
Hunk immediately rolled him onto his back, hands pinned above his head, and kissed him as though it would be the last time. Lance moaned and opened his mouth to the kiss, wrapping his legs around Hunk's wide hips - it was a good thing he was as flexible as he was or he couldn't have done it - and rolling his hips up as best he could when Hunk was grinding down hard enough to make it almost impossible to move.

  
'Yes, I liked it,' murmured Hunk against his lips, and kissed him again.

  
'Oh, not cool, you started without me!'

  
Both of them looked up guiltily. There was Pidge, clean now and dry, her hair even more of a rumpled mess than usual due to the dehydrator, fists on hips and glaring at them.

  
'Of course not,' said Lance, looking at her upside-down from his position flat on his back. 'I was just getting a little extra applause.'

  
'Yeah,' said Hunk, sitting back on his heels. 'We wouldn't start without you, Pidge, I promise.'

  
Lance got to his knees and held his arms out, giving Pidge his best Casanova grin. 'Especially since I might never get to do this again so if I have one chance to show you what Loverboy Lance can really do I'd better really make it _good_.'

  
Pidge gave him a flat look. 'Lance. Look, we're friends, OK? But you are the _only_ person who actually _liked_ being in the Voltron Show so kindly never mention it again? This is your only warning, otherwise you really will never get to touch me again.'

  
'Oh - oh, fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!' Lance looked to Hunk, who just smiled and shook his head.

  
Pidge was already climbing onto the bed, though, and caught Lance's chin in her hand to give him a forgiving kiss. 'Relax, nobody's going to kick you out. I _want_ you to touch me. C'mon, put those hands on me.'

  
Lance stared into a gaze warm and sweet like maple syrup, as something dawned on him. 'You like my hands.'

  
Pidge hesitated, then smiled and nodded. 'Yes, Lance, I do. You have really nice hands.' She caught the one resting beside hers on the bed and held it up, palm to palm - Lance's longer and slimmer, with elegant, tapered fingers, next to Pidge's short, square hands covered in scars from solder burns and random little nicks, the fingernails bitten short.

  
'You hear that, Crunkmeister?' Lance looked, delighted, over his shoulder. 'She likes my hands!'

  
'Yeah, she's right to,' said Hunk, looking like he was trying hard not to laugh. 'Now quit gloating about it and put them to use, what was that you were saying about making it good?'

  
'Right. Yes.' Lance stroked his fingertips up the sides of Pidge's neck and started gently combing the tangles out of her hair. 'Bout time I got to pay some attention to you anyway.'

  
'Damn straight,' said Pidge softly.

  
'Can you do it on your knees?' asked Hunk, and Lance looked back to see him holding what looked very much like a bottle of food goo, just like he'd just squeezed out of the melon.

  
'Sure, but... what's that? Are we using food goo as lube? Are we desperate now?'

  
Both scientists laughed at that, and Pidge said, 'No, this is something Hunk developed - it's slightly more like slippery food goo than edible lube but it's safe for both. Not particularly tasty but relatively nutritious in a pinch.'

  
'So... food goo, then.'

  
Pidge seized his face between both hands and drew it round eyes front. 'Look me in the eyes and tell me you think I'd do something as stupid as that. No, it isn't food goo, we just synthesized our own lube that happens to _resemble_ food goo.'

  
'Oh.' Lance considered, and decided not to argue. 'Well, OK. Where do you need me?'

  
'Just up here in front of me,' said Hunk drawing him gently back against his rock-hard chest. 'Spread your legs out a bit.' He guided Lance so that his feet rested either side of Hunk's knees, and it was a good thing Hunk was holding him up because Lance nearly buckled when Hunk nuzzled the back of his neck and murmured, 'Good boy,' in his ear.

  
' _Oh_ ,' said Lance, without his own permission.

  
And then Pidge was right in front of him, her breath warm against his jaw. 'You like that, don't you? You like being told you're a good boy. I'm surprised, you're always saying how amazing you are.'

  
'I...' Lance was about to give her a stream of bravado and self-assurance, but two things stopped him. The first was the look on her face - faintly puzzled, a little concerned, with not an iota of mocking or teasing. It wasn't exactly a new look, but he could definitely count the number of times he'd seen it pointed at him on the fingers of one head.

  
The second was the sensation of a warm, slippery hand sliding from his tailbone down between his asscheeks, over his taint to cup his balls. He rolled his lower lip between his teeth as his spine arched and his legs spread a little further. OK, so _this_ was happening. But he could concentrate on two things at once, absolutely. Including answering Pidge.

  
He focussed on her smile, reached out to her and combed his fingers through her hair, then ghosted them down her cheek and over her lips - she took the hint and started sucking on his fingertips, not once breaking eye contact.

  
'OK, confession time,' said Lance. 'I love it when I get called a good boy. Seriously, how often do I get that in real life? Of course I big myself up, nobody else is gonna.'

  
'Oh, well, we'd better fix that,' said Hunk. 'Right, Pidge?'

  
Pidge released Lance's fingers with a pop. 'Absolutely. But he has to _be_ a good boy. Can you do that, Lance?'

  
Lance looked into her face, into her calculating gaze, and a delicious shiver ran down his spine. 'I'll do anything you want,' he breathed. 'I'll be _so_ good for you. Can I kiss you, Pidge? Please?'

  
Hunk leaned over Lance's back and sucked on the nape of his neck, so gently Lance was hardly aware he was being marked, although there'd be a bruise like a dark sea pebble in the morning. 'Isn't he gorgeous when he begs?' Hunk murmured, rolling a fingertip over Lance's hole to make him whine and squirm. 'I told you so, Pidge, didn't I tell you?'

  
'Yeah,' said Pidge. 'That's a ridiculous question, Lance, of course you can kiss me.' She didn't wait for a reply, instead she just sealed her lips over his, wrapping her arms around him like vines - for a moment he thought she'd grow like the green lion's weapon, and wouldn't _that_ be a weird way to die? Somehow, though, he thought he wouldn't mind it, especially if he got to die kissing Pidge.

  
He cupped her cheek in one hand and stroked down her stomach with the other - she sighed happily and leaned back, displaying her whole body for him, and he leaned out to meet her, extending his back to Hunk. He felt very self-conscious for a moment about the fact that his butt was suddenly displayed like something in a shop window, but then Hunk pressed his hole just too gently to breach him and he was suddenly far too distracted to care.

  
The new position had his face naturally right in Pidge's stomach, now, and Lance felt he had some exploring to do, so he hoisted himself up on one hand and got to it. He kissed down the side of her neck, left a trail of lovebites along her collarbone like knots in pine, scraped his fingernails lightly up her side and rolled her nipple under his fingertip.

  
' _Good_ boy,' breathed Pidge, and then burst out laughing when Lance hiccupped loudly in response to Hunk pushing a well-lubed, but large, fingertip into him. 'Everything OK?'

  
'Yeah! Yeah, all fine, just... that felt weird. Quiznak, Hunk, why'd you stop?'

  
'Just making sure you were alright,' replied Hunk, the hand splayed on Lance's stomach holding him steady as he started to work his finger gently in and out. It felt... like nothing Lance had ever felt before, strange and not entirely comfortable. 'Lance? You need to relax,' said Hunk.

  
Lance nodded, eyes closed and forehead resting on Pidge's collarbone, and only then did he become aware of her fingers combing through his hair, over and over, and her voice murmuring in his ear, 'It's OK, take your time, you're doing fine, you're such a good boy, Lance, just relax...'

  
Lance recalled, in his distant past, one of the first things he'd been taught when learning to swim - when you feel no ground beneath you, don't panic. And there had been so many training sessions that had built on that. He took a deep breath and let the tension in his body drop away, and suddenly everything started to feel better. And then _much_ better. _Distractingly_ better.

  
Lance keened softly into Pidge's chest, then looked up at her face with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

  
'Hey, Pidge? You're a real pearl, you know that?'

  
'Oh, yeah?' said Pidge suspiciously. 'Why am I a pearl?'

  
'No cleavage.' Lance licked the shallow gap between her breasts and grinned up at her incredulous expression.

  
'Mother of god,' she said eventually. 'I don't know whether to be mad at you or proud because you made a science joke.'

  
'Go with proud,' said Hunk, laughing. 'It means he's feeling good. Besides, you walked _right_ into that one.'

  
'Well, that's true.'

  
'Don't worry, I won't call you Pearl, I know you hate nicknames.' Lance sucked the other nipple into a peak, sliding his palm over the curve of her hipbone and beaming when it made her gasp softly and lift her pelvis up to follow his hand.

  
'I don't hate nicknames,' she said. 'I just don't want any of the fake crap that you use on girls you think are stupid. Or bird-themed shit. I'd be fine with you calling me Pearl, it's a milestone, baby's first science joke. It's not like I'm under any illusions about my boobs.'

  
Lance turned his head up to her hand in his hair, then kissed her just below the navel and looked up at her smile. 'They're beautiful. You're beautiful, Katie.'  
There was a pause, Pidge blinked at him, then glanced at Hunk, and Lance's face fell. 'Oh, shit, should I not've called you that? Is that boyfriend privilege? I'm sorry, I-'

  
'No, no, it's fine!' said Pidge, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. 'Fuck... Hunk, you bastard you win again.'

  
'Wait, _what_?'

  
'Her fault for not believing me when I told her how adorable you are,' replied Hunk. 'Got anything pressing you need your brain for, buddy?'

  
'Oh, quiznak, yeah. Gimme a tick.' Lance dismissed the thoughts about his friends betting on him, and returned his attention to Pidge. 'Right - I might've been a pure maiden when I stepped on board this ship but I _have_ done _this_ before. Pidge, can I get you to open your legs a bit more so I can see? Thanks.' He curled his hands around her thighs and tipped her up a bit so he could reach her better, dropped his head between her legs and licked, in one long, wet stripe from base to clit - above him, Pidge bit off a sharp breath, as if she'd been doused in ice-water. Then he flicked his tongue over what looked like his target - Pidge buried her fingers in his hair and swallowed hard.

  
' _Good_ boy - bit lower... _yes_ , right there. _Oohhhh_...'

  
Lance didn't bother to tell Hunk he could go, instead he just lifted a hand from Pidge's hip and gave a thumbs-up over his shoulder - and immediately lost his place as his Hunk curled his finger and all Lance's attention flooded to his prostate.

  
' _Fuck_!' he yelped. 'OK, I can do this, Pidge, hold on, patience yields focus.'

  
Pidge and Hunk both laughed. 'Less with the Space Dad catchphrases, if you please?' said Pidge. 'Who taught you this, anyway? Don't tell me you actually got with Allura.'

  
'No, it was Kelly-Anne back at the Garrison. Would've got further, too, but her roomie came back and kicked me out.'

  
'Ah, well I coulda saved you a ton of time with that,' said Hunk. 'I thought everyone knew Darcy was getting paid by Kelly-Anne's parents to keep her as pure as new snow.'

  
'Cheah, well, that kind of backfired,' replied Pidge. 'Last call I got from Dad said those two hooked up together and joined the resistance. Anyway 'nuff about the Garrison. Lance, do that again only use your hand as well this time.'

  
Lance saluted, grinning. 'Yes'm. Hunk, can you gimme another finger? I can take it, I swear.'

  
'You sure, buddy?'

  
'Absolutely. I wanna get rammed at some point and I don't want it to take till next decaphoeb.' With that, Lance leaned down again, this time to slide two long, slender fingers between Pidge's inner lips as he put his mouth to her clit and sucked.

  
She yelled and bucked up sharply - Lance drew back sharply, wrinkling his nose. 'Hey, careful, that hurt!'

  
'Sorry,' said Pidge. 'Wanna try again or did I blow it?'

  
'No, you didn't blow it, just... if you do it again I might have to tie you down.' The look Pidge gave him for that was worth getting crotch-punched in the face, even if it suggested that she might in fact do it again just so he'd follow through on his threat. Lance raised an eyebrow at her. 'You don't have to be, you know, a _bad girl_ if that's what you want. You can ask for it, you know.'

  
Pidge considered. 'Maybe some other time. We're keeping Hunk waiting, you should just let him prepare you properly and then we can actually do this thing.'

  
'No, honest, you're not keeping me waiting! I like watching you!' Then Hunk's voice dropped to a low purr, a rumble like distant rockfall, and he added, 'I have the best seat in the house right here.'

  
Lance's heart leapt and he grinned like a shark. 'You dog, you really have got the moves.'

  
'I have to be good at something. Hang on to Pidge, now.' Then a warm hand enveloped Lance's newly-hard cock and Hunk was pressing in a second fingertip, and it felt slow and ground-shaking as continental drift, so Lance held on tight to Pidge's hips, whimpered and gasped into her stomach and completely failed to pay attention to what she was saying to him as she stroked the nape of his neck.

  
Soon, though, he could think again, and he raised hickeys over Pidge's hipbone, licked the inside of her thigh - he glanced up and met her gaze, her lower lip clamped between her teeth as she watched him and he knew that she knew he could taste how wet she was on her skin. So he pushed two fingers inside her - and the little gasping sob was delicious, but _quiet_ , why so quiet?

  
'Hey, Pidge? Katie?' said Lance softly.

  
'Hm?'

  
'I wanna hear you.'

  
Pidge paused, then said, 'In that case you have to try harder than that. Come on, you said you'd be so good, so quit stalling.'

  
'Got it.' Lance put his head down again. Really when he'd been younger he'd thought it would be more complicated, but now he knew where Pidge's clit was he could close his lips around it and suck. She keened softly and rocked up against his face, lying back against the bed and spreading her legs further so she was open for him like a flower. He added another finger, flicking his tongue against her, determined not to lose his place again.

  
She whispered something, a breathless sound like wind through reeds but he was too overwhelmed by the sound of her against his hand as he thrust into her, and the pulse in her thighs up beside his ears, to hear what she said. When Hunk leaned down over his back and murmured, 'You hear that? She said your name, buddy, you _must_ be a good boy,' Lance's heart leapt and he curled his fingers up a little inside her.

  
'Oh god faster. _Just_ like that,' said Pidge, suddenly grabbing a handful of Lance's hair. Lance obeyed and sure enough she got louder - not cacophonic, but pants became high, breathless gasps as she thrust up to meet his mouth and finally she bucked, body taut, and dropped back on the bed, thighs shivering and glasses knocked askew.

  
Lance started licking her clean but she pulled him up by his hair - none-too-gently, either, so he went without a fight. 'Everything OK?'

  
'Sure, but 'nough for the moment,' she said muzzily, wrapping her arms around him. 'You did great. Good boy. Got him, Hunk?'

  
'Do I ever,' replied Hunk. 'Lift your hips a bit higher for me, babe.'

  
Lance obeyed, and turned his head to moan into Pidge's throat when Hunk carefully gave him a third finger, slow and gentle and overwhelming.

  
'Oh my god,' said Pidge softly, 'Lance, you make the sweetest noises, keep doing that, let me hear you.'

  
''pocrite,' muttered Lance. Pidge just laughed.

  
Lance didn't have a comeback for that, mostly because Hunk was slowly thrusting three fingers - big, warm fingers, Lance had never felt anything like it - in and out, stroking his prostate and gradually turning his brain to mush.

  
'Hunk,' he said - yes good, he could still talk. 'Hunk, Gold Chunk, Chunkalicious...'

  
'Yeah? What do you want, babe?'

  
'Are you - _omigod_ \- are you actually gonna fuck me or are youuu _uuuahhh_... sorry. _Real_ close here, Hunky Chunk.'  
Hunk chuckled, and the vibration seemed to shake Lance all through his body - he had to dig his nails firmly into Pidge's sides to stop himself coming then and there.

  
'Alright, hint taken,' said Hunk, and then Lance felt him pull out, and wished he hadn't said anything, the emptiness and cold were so overwhelming. But then Hunk's arms were around him, drawing him up, and Hunk was kissing his neck and jaw - Lance turned his head to meet the kiss. 'OK, this'll be easier if Pidge turns over.'

  
'Aw.'

  
'No, he's right,' said Pidge, sitting up and kissing Lance. 'Much less likely I get cramp in the hips.' She turned away from Lance, on her knees, and looked back over her shoulder. 'All set?'

  
'I...' Lance stared at Pidge, suddenly uncertain.

  
But there was Hunk behind him, lips on his neck, murmuring in his ear in that cave-deep voice that made Lance's knees turn to jelly, 'Want me to tell you how to be a good boy?'

  
Lance nodded. Oh, fuck, did he ever.

  
Hunk lowered one hand to Lance's cock and did

n't really move it, just stayed there, making sure Lance stayed hard. 'Put your hand on her back. Tip her forwards so she's just where you want her.'  
Lance obeyed, and to his surprise, Pidge moved under his palm with no resistance, dropping to rest her head on her arms - she paused to remove her glasses, but then she went back to where she had been, glancing back at Lance over her shoulder through her hair like a curious woodland creature through underbrush.

  
He ran his hand over her back - then hesitated. Hunk kissed his neck. 'No, go ahead, touch her, she likes your hands, remember?'

  
Lance nodded again and ran his hand down Pidge's spine - she visibly shivered under his touch and he grinned and did it again, this time rewarded by an audible sigh.

  
But they were way further along in the game than this, and he couldn't stop himself lightly humping Hunk's hand, chasing the friction. Hunk laughed again and bit him lightly on the earlobe. 'No. Bad. But yeah, you kind of have a point. OK, put your hands on your hips, you have to hold her steady.'

  
Lance looked down at Pidge - she'd not exactly become a pin-up in the past three years but she had filled out some, and there were definitely curves at her hips for those who cared to look, especially now she was deliberately arching her back to show them off. Lance wrapped his hands around them and pushed down, looking at the slice of face he could see and meeting the spark in her eye with a grin of his own at the strength of her resistance.

  
'Oh wow you have such strong hips, Pidge,' he said.

  
'Yeah,' she replied, sounding a touch breathless. 'It'll take two of you to hold me down, so get to it.'

  
Lance squeezed Pidge's hips tightly, hoping there would be marks tomorrow, and glanced up at Hunk. 'Tell me I can?'

  
Hunk - pupils blown, jaw slack like it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen - released Lance's cock and said, 'Go for it. You're _such_ a good boy.'

  
Lance had to let go of Pidge's hip for a second, but then his focus narrowed to her slick, tight heat around him, the warmth of her back, smooth and slim and supple like a young sapling, under his lips. He kissed her between the shoulder blades and rolled his hips once - Pidge moaned softly, to Lance's immense satisfaction, but suddenly Hunk's hands were on his thighs. He was immobilised, as if he'd been buried past the knees in rock.

  
He made a disappointed noise, but Hunk just kissed him on the back of the neck. 'Steady, steady... you want to be good, right? Be good for us?'

  
The low rumble in Hunk's voice made everything better while somehow making everything worse. Lance could only give a jerky nod, watching Pidge's back rise and fall with her breaths - she was panting, but also waiting. 'I'll be good,' managed Lance.

  
When he felt Hunk enter him it felt like too much, even without the extra lube. He would have fallen forward, but Pidge had braced herself and pushed back - not so much as to force him backwards, but enough to hold him steady. Lance, mentally deciding he owed her big for that, dug his fingers into her thighs, dropped his forehead against her back and did his best to breathe.

  
'Good boy,' murmured Hunk. 'You're doing so well, you feel... _ahhh_ , you feel *amazing*. You still feeling OK?'

  
Lance opened his mouth and nothing came out but a long, high-pitched whine.

  
'That's... that's not an answer,' said Pidge over her shoulder. 'How are you doing, you need to tap out?'

  
Lance shook his head, hard, and moaned into her hair. Pidge laughed and reached back as best she could to pet his hand. 'Good boy. _Such_ a good boy. And what about you, how're _you_ doing, babe?'

  
'I'm fine,' said Hunk, although he sounded noticeably strained. 'OK, Lance? You ready?' He didn't wait for an answer, he just started moving in slow, shallow thrusts. Lance arched his back and keened, rolling his hips in response.

  
'Oh sweet fuckin' _finally_!' moaned Pidge and started rocking back into Lance, pushing him back harder against Hunk, who was nowhere near completely inside and was trying to be careful about it.

  
Lance swallowed hard. 'Hunk... just do it, I'm not gonna break,' he managed.

  
'I'm worried about you _lasting_ ,' replied Hunk, but he pushed forward a little harder, a little faster - Lance made a long, deep moan like a calving iceberg but he managed not to come, just kept thrusting into Pidge, who rewarded his efforts by calling his name, her voice cracked and needing.

  
'Oh fuck, Lance, you're... _oh_ , such a good boy,' she moaned. 'I gotta get a cast of your dick, you feel _so_ nice, did you know how great you feel?'

  
Lance laughed deliriously. 'No, didn't know,' he slurred. 'But sure, you c'n do that.'

  
'Careful how you sign your soul away, buddy,' purred Hunk. 'Oh, fuck, _there_ we go. You feel that, Lance?'

  
Hunk's hands were firm on Lance's hips and he could feel the warmth of Hunk's thighs against his - Hunk was completely in him now and he'd never felt so full in his life. Lance groaned softly. 'Oh, god. Oh, Hunk. Yeah, I feel that.'

  
'Feels good?'

  
'Feels amazing. Like I'm completely full of you. Gonna fuck me now?'

  
'Yeah,' said Pidge. 'Give him the goods, Hunk. We _both_ need you.'

  
Hunk chuckled. 'Well, who am I to deny?' Then he drew out slowly and pushed smoothly back in - probably not very fast but to Lance it felt like rocket speed and he yelped, but Hunk didn't stop, holding him securely and pounding into him so that he was driven into Pidge without even thinking about it. All he really needed to do was hang on for the ride.

  
Pidge rocked back against him, gradually gaining in volume as she did so, frantically begging both of them for more and harder, but Lance was less and less aware as Hunk sped up, and all he could do was spread his legs more and take it. Someone was screaming incoherently about _yes_ and _harder_ and _oh fuck please yes I don't care if you rip me apart_ and it could have been Lance but it could have been any or all of them, at this point he didn't even care. He was too busy chasing the sensation, or more accurately being shoved towards it by the repeated dragging of Hunk's huge cock over his prostate and Pidge's slick embrace around his cock.

  
When Lance came it was like diving from a great height, the thunder in his ears, the sudden sensation of weightlessness, the world becoming nothing but himself. But Hunk was still going, so Lance was swept up in a wave of overstimulation - too much, too much and he almost tapped out but then Hunk slammed into him with a cry and he felt the lava-heat inside him and Hunk's hands tightening on his hips, and then silence, and three people breathing hard.

  
Gradually, Lance became aware of three things. The first was that he was a mess again, only this time a perfectly normal mess of jizz and sweat and lube and, for some reason, tears. The second was that he was _sore_. OK, that was predictable. He'd probably be sore for a few days. The third was that Pidge had a hand between her legs and an expression of extreme concentration.

  
'Oh,' said Lance. 'Sorry, you need a hand with that? I-' He tried to let her up but was momentarily hampered by Hunk, who took the opportunity to slide out of him - he felt _very_ empty - and roll onto his back.

  
Pidge shook her head. 'No, you did great, I promise, I'm just... finishing up. Stay right where you are, though.'

  
Lance nodded, then leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, reaching around to stroke down her collarbone and over her breast. She gasped and bucked back against him, so he kept kissing and stroking her, flattening his palm against her stomach, tracing his fingernails up her side - she didn't last very long, her walls tightening around him while he got to hear her gasp his name.

  
Once they cleaned up and were all wrapped up in bed - Pidge and Lance either side of Hunk - Lance said, 'So Pidge, do I get your permission to upgrade?'

  
'Hm?' Pidge, who was half asleep already, looked up. 'What, the Hunk's Boyfriend upgrade? Oh sure. I gave that already. Damn, you might even have a Pidge's Boyfriend upgrade too now.'

  
'Quiznak, that's impressive, you should be proud,' said Hunk, ruffling Lance's hair. 'We just have to convince Keith now.'

  
'Yeah, well, he's gonna be really difficult,' said Pidge. 'Specially since I don't think you're gonna get him on your side with sex.'

  
'Hm.' Lance scowled and drew little circles on Hunk's chest with his fingertip, trying to think strategy.

  
After a moment of this, Hunk put his hand over Lance's and said softly, 'Lance, quit worrying about it for now. We all had an amazing evening so don't let your worries ruin it.'

  
Lance sighed and nodded. 'You're right. Let's just go to sleep.'

  
Lance thought it would keep him awake. But all three paladins had exhausted themselves, and they fell asleep in each other's arms almost the instant they closed their eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This took longer than I thought to complete - thanks to farevenasdecidedtouse for all the help beta-ing! 
> 
> Also, we may assume that in the future there are space contraceptives, but either way these kids are being pretty stupid and should probably have been a little more cautious than this. If you think I'm going to make a fic about Shiro giving them all The Talk you have another thing coming, so I guess I just have to trust you all to be more sensible.


End file.
